Мастерс Чейз, 7-ой сезон, 714 Recession Proof
by airmac
Summary: Небольшая история про отношения Чейза и Мастерс.


_От автора: Уже публиковала эту историю на форуме, но решила перетащить и сюда._

* * *

Награждение Кадди тянулось чрезвычайно медленно. После очередного бессмысленного шквала льстивых аплодисментов, он уже в который раз пожалел, что не захватил кого-нибудь с длинными ногами и грудью четвертого размера, в таком случае ему было бы чем скоротать это скучнейшее представление. И вообще это было несправедливо со стороны Хауса требовать от них присутствия.

Но ведь он сам хотел придти и Хаус здесь совсем не причем. Чейз вспомнил свои первоначальные планы и его взгляд невольно повернулся в сторону сидящей через стол Мастерс. К своему удивлению, он обнаружил, что она так же пялилась на него. Это заставило его отвести взгляд.  
"Черт!", подумал про себя Чейз. Только этого ему не хватало, чтобы эта девка втюрилась в него.  
"Черт! Черт! Черт!" - еле шевеля губами пробормотал и опустошил стакан виски. Горький напиток приятной теплотой растекся по его телу. Вот, что поможет скоротать время!

После того как Чейз поймал, как она бесстыдно пялилась на него. Мастерс резко отвела взгляд и сильно покраснела. Она не понимала, что она чувствовала, но это чувство не давало ей покоя. Она с присущей ей въедливостью пыталась рационализировать свои чувства и заставить себя поверить, что она ни при каких обстоятельствах не могла бы влюбится в такого наглого обманщика и плейбоя. И тем не менее она не могла отвести взгляд от этого человека, "от этого наглого обманщика и плейбоя", и о боже! Такого симпатичного!

Негодующе помотав головой, она опрокинула свой бокал, но была разочарована одной единственной каплей скатившиеся на язык. Тяжело вздохнув она направилась к бару.

Когда она вернулась на свою обзорную позицию, Чейза уже и след простыл. Он был неглупым и скорее всего заметил, как она бесстыдно пялилась на него. Но ничего, до конца вечера осталось совсем недолго.

Чтобы отвлечься она пыталась вникнуть в слова льющиеся с трибуны, но ничего более скучного она никогда не слышала. И она вновь, не осознавая этого стала искать светлую шевелюру австралийца.

Позже она обрадовалась, что ее поиски не увенчались успехом, в противном случае ей пришлось бы краснеть от стыда. Да и он уже наверное давно был в постели с девушкой более модельного вида.

Как только вечер был закончен Мастерс первая побежала за своей верхней одеждой, достаточно невежливо отпихивая всех на своем пути. Добравшись до своей машины, она молниеносно открыла дверь и позволила себе расслабиться в кресле, только после того как защелкнула замки, словно боялась, что кто-то потревожит ее покой.

"Да, кому ты нужна!" с горечью подумала она про себя, и завела мотор.

Дорога от загородного зала, где проходила презентация, была узкой и не освещенной. И если туда Матерс приехала днем, когда было еще светло, то теперь она ни черта не видела! Включив дальний свет она щурясь пыталась разглядеть дорогу, но встречные машины неодобрительно бибикали ей, требуя, чтобы она выключила дальний свет.

Одна из таких машин оказалась наиболее настойчивой и Мастерс пришлось повиноваться, особенно, когда из открытого окна на нее посыпался шквал ругательств.

На секунду отвернувшись, чтобы посмотреть на своего обидчика, она не заметила силуэт человека на дороге.

Запаниковав, она резко дернула руль влево, я затем обратно, поняв, что выехала на встречную полосу. В результате машину стало кидать из стороны в сторону и потеряв управление она прямиком направилась в кювет. Благо он был не глубоким и машина осталась стоять на всех четырех колесах.

Мастерс глубоко дышала от стресса, руки и ноги сильно дрожали. Вдруг она вспомнила про силуэт и в панике выскочила из машины, с ужасом думая о распластанном теле на асфальте.

Вокруг была кромешная темнота. Вдруг, как ни от куда раздался глубокий мужской голос.

- Мисс, с вами все в порядке? - озабоченно спросил приближавшийся силуэт.

Мастерс мотнула головой, думая, что у нее начались галлюцинации, так как голос ей показался до боли знакомым, тем более этот акцент ни с чем нельзя спутать.

- Мастерс?! - удивился ошарашенный Чейз, когда подошел достаточно близко.

- Как ты? Что произошло? - озабоченно спросил он.

- Это был ты?! Я чуть не задавила тебя! - не в силах контролировать себя она стала кричать, - Что ты делал на дороге? Ты что, хотел чтобы тебя задавили?!

Чейз слегка улыбнулся, понимая растерянность и шок своей коллеги.

- Я просто шел домой.

- Домой?! Ты что издеваешься? Ты даже до утра не дойдешь до дому!

- Ну почему же, к утру как раз бы и дошел.

- А где твоя машина?

- Я приехал на такси.

- А ну да, зачем тебе машина, так и выпить проще и в гости напроситься, - с сарказмом в голосе прокомментировала Мастерс.

Последние слова почему то задели Чейза, и он даже слегка надулся. Но потом решил не акцентировать на этом внимание, ему было все равно, что о нем думали другие.

- Очевидно с тобой все в порядке, давай посмотрим, как твоя машина.

Он обошел вокруг машины, внимательно проверяя ее состояние. Не обнаружив заметных повреждений, он даже заглянув под нее.

- Садись за руль, а я постараюсь вытолкать ее на дорогу.

Мастерс засомневалась минуту, но затем махнув рукой быстро направилась на водительское место. Ей стало немного стыдно, за то что она обидела человека, тем более сейчас, когда он пыхтел и еле слышно матерился, из-за всех сил толкая ее серебристую Вольво.

- А ты поставила скорость на нейтральную передачу? - с подозрением поинтересовался Чейз, после нескольких неудачных попыток сдвинуть машину с места.

"Нейтральная передача" закрутилось в голове девушки, она знала, что это, но в данный конкретный момент ее мозг решил не выдавать эту информацию.

Пока она думала, раздраженный австралиец протянув через нее свою руку включил нужную передачу.

- Пожалуйста, не переставляй ее никуда, - почти с угрозой в голосе произнес Чейз и принялся опять за работу.

На удивление Мастерс дело пошло совсем иначе и через минуту, она снова была на дороге.

- Ну, вот! - с довольной ухмылкой произнес ее коллега, отряхивая руки, - теперь ты можешь ехать дальше. Только все равно в ближайшее время заезжай на сервис, мало ли что с ней случилось.

Мастерс вдруг почему то стало грустно, ведь теперь она поедет домой одна.

- Давай я тебя подвезу! - ее словно осенило и она практически выкрикнула свое предложение.

- Нет, спасибо, я лучше сам.

- Ты потратил все свои силы на то, чтобы вытащить машину из кювета, ты не сможешь дойти домой.

- Это утверждают, какие-то проверенные исследования? А то ты так уверенна в этом.

- Ты помог мне, я не смогу теперь просто так уехать.

Мастерс почти умоляла его.

- Ну, ладно, но только, чтобы тебя не мучили угрызения совести. И еще одно - машину поведу я.

- Ты ведь пил?! - возмутилась она.

Чейз даже не ответил. Он поднял брови и с укором посмотрел на нее. Намекая, что даже пьяный доставит их лучше, чем она трезвая.

Мастерс сдалась и не вылезая из машины перелезла на пассажирское сиденье.

Они спокойно двигались по мало-загруженным дорогам в сторону Принстона. Мастерс умиротворенно смотрела в окно, представив, что их свел не случай, а так и должно было быть. Она только хотела, чтобы время тянулось медленнее и они как можно позже доехали бы до места.

- Где ты живешь? - прервал ее размышления Чейз.

- В двух кварталах от больницы.

- Тогда показывай дорогу, а оттуда я доберусь сам.

- Нет, уж, я не маленькая, я доеду.

- Дай мне пожалуйста довести тебя до дому, чтобы завтра Хаус не обвинил меня в том, что я бросил тебя на произвол судьбы.

- Ты поэтому все это сделал? Из-за Хауса? - почти возмутилась она.

Чейз тяжело вздохнул, ну до чего мнительными были не уверенные в себе женщины.

- Думай что хочешь, просто дай адрес.

Опять она его обидела, а ведь он не хотел ничего плохого.

Она объяснила ему как доехать и уже через 10 минут он парковал машину недалеко от ее апартаментов.

- Ну вот и все, - с улыбкой заявил Чейз, - возможно ты мне не поверишь, но я рад был тебе помочь.

- Спасибо, - наконец сказала она, все еще даже не отстегнув ремень безопасности.

- Может зайдешь ко мне на чашку чего-нибудь?

Чейз замялся, с одной стороны он не хотел никаких приключений на свою голову - Мастерс была не той девушкой с которой можно спокойно расстаться, учитывая, что они виделись бы на работе каждый день. Но с другой стороны он был не настолько пьян, чтобы совершить глупость, а общаться с ней было даже забавно.

- Почему бы и нет, - просто ответил он, вылезая с машины.

Квартира была совсем небольшой, но очень милой. Как он и ожидал самое большое пространство занимали книги.

- Ух ты! - удивленно произнес он, разглядывая старинное на вид собрание сочинений Шекспира, - я думал тебя интересует только медицина.

- Это подарок моей бабушки, - неуклюже раздеваясь ответила Мастерс и рукой пригласила Чейза в гостиную зону.

- Тебе чай или кофе? Что пьют австралийцы?

- Я сам не знаю, что пьют австралийцы. Давно там не был, но зеленый чай будет в самый раз.

- Ок, сейчас будет сделано, ты пока устраивайся.

Через пару минут появилась Мастерс с небольшим подносом, где был чай, сахар, и разные сладости.

- Держи! Все для моего спасителя.

Чейз улыбнулся, когда она расслаблялась с ней было приятней общаться.

Они молча пили чай, а у Мастерс в голове начинали кружиться миллионы вопросов. Словно Чейз стал объектом ее исследования. А так как за время их совместного приключения, она уже перестала стесняться, то набравшись наглости спросила.

- Почему от тебя ушла жена?

Чейз аж поперхнулся своим чаем. Девочка точно осмелела, может пора поставить ее на место?

- Почему ты решила, что не я ушел от нее?

- Ты слишком добрый, ты бы никогда не бросил женщину.

Девочка не переставала его удивлять.

- Ты быстро учишься у Хауса.

Мастерс отрицательно покачала головой.

- Я не смогу у него работать. Это для меня слишком. А вот ты например всегда был таким? Или это он так тебя испортил?

- Почему все считают, что Хаус всегда виноват? Он никого не портит, он просто показывает, кто на что способен.

- И тебя не смущает, что вы все время врете?

- Мы врем с определенной целью, чтобы вылечить пациента.

- Но вы лишаете их выбора.

- Наше дело лечить, а не следить за свободой выбора.

- Я бы не хотела попасться в руки к такому врачу.

- Если бы я хотел жить, то я бы выбрал именно Хауса.

- Так почему от тебя ушла жена.

- Это не твое дело, - сухо ответил Чейз.

- Ты изменял ей? - с недоумением в голосе спросила она, но потом сама продолжила, - Нет, вряд ли, ты и по девочкам ходишь с неудовольствием.

- Почему ты так решила?!

- Ну тогда почему ты сегодня никого не подцепил?

- Просто не было желания.

- Вот я и говорю, ты не хочешь на самом деле этим заниматься.

- Откуда такая проницательность? - с сарказмом спросил Чейз.

- Это логика, а не проницательность.

- Тогда может пора поговорить о тебе, а не обо мне.

- Моя жизнь намного скучнее твоей.

- Тебе просто так кажется, - с добродушной улыбкой, ответил Чейз.

Она удивленно посмотрела на него.

- Почему ты так добр ко мне?

- А почему нет?

- Такие как ты обычно только издевались надо мной.

- "Такие как я"?! Какие именно?

Ну вот опять - обидела! Мастерс замялась, но отступать некуда. Чейз ждал ответа.

- Красивые, самоуверенные, умные.

- А ты разве не такая?

Мастерс усмехнулась.

- Кажется тебе не хватает только самоуверенности.

- Опять слишком добр, - она мило улыбнулась.

- Что поделать, таков я - красивый, умный, добрый!

Они оба засмеялись. Чейз потянулся за свой чашкой и обнаружил, что она была уже пуста.

- Мне пора. Рад был познакомится поближе

Он поднялся.

- Спасибо тебе за все.

Мастерс было грустно, что он уже уходил, но он действительно помог. И теперь ей было стыдно, за то что она про него раньше думала.

- И прости меня, - добавила она.

- За что?!

- Просто прости, ты знаешь за что.

- Догадываюсь, очевидно "такие как я" не только красивые, самоуверенные и умные.

Мастерс кивнула, подтверждая предположение Чейза.

- Тебе тоже спасибо, я приятно провел вечер.

- Если хочешь, можем как-то повторить.

- Возможно.

- Ты знаешь, как пройти отсюда к себе домой?

- Конечно знаю, за 8 лет я изучил Принстон как свои пять пальцев.

Он одел куртку и потом слегка наклонившись нежно поцеловал девушку в щеку.

- Удачи тебе, будь самоуверенней, так как ты и так умная и красивая.

С этими словами, он побежал вниз по лестнице.


End file.
